


Dark Delights

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Roleplay, Sex, Smut, Talking in your Sleep, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom has been having late night shooting the new Loki series.  When he comes home late at night, he makes a startling discovery about what you dream about at night.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	Dark Delights

Tom hated these late night shootings. He recognized you hated them just as much, even if you never said a word. He spied the disappointment in your eyes every time he told you not to wait up. Tom promised himself to make it up to you the first night off he got.

Tom entered the dark apartment and didn’t bother to turn on the lights. At this hour, you would be asleep and he feared any light would disturb you. He moved through the sparsely furnished place, dropping his belongings on the kitchen counter. Bobby scampering up at the sound and Tom smiled as he leaned down to scratch behind Bobby’s ears.

“Keeping watch over the lady of the house?” Tom asked as Bobby leaned into the pets. Bobby barked before heading back to his bed in the corner. “Good boy.”

He pushed open the bedroom door and squinted to find the outline of your body under the sheets. His stomach flipped at the sight of you sleeping peacefully as his eyes adjusted to the dark. You struggled to sleep under the best circumstances and Tom made every accommodation he could, including hanging blackout curtains in the room.

As he pulled off his sweater, you stirred, a slight whimper escaping your lips.

“Darling, are you awake?” Tom questioned into the dark void.

You answered with another whimper. Tom slid off his jeans, laying him across the back of a chair in the corner. He slipped off his boxers before slipping between the sheets. You rolled from your side to your back as Tom moved towards you.

“Darling…” Tom asked again as he caressed your arm with the back of his fingers.

You moaned at his touch and Tom’s eyes widened in realization as his lips curved into a smile.

“What are we dreaming about tonight, love?” Tom cooed into your ear as his fingers teased at the straps of your camisole.

“Hmm… Loki.” you breathed as if in response.

Tom leaned back in surprise. He shook his head as he couldn’t be sure he heard you right. Due to the late hour, he didn’t trust his hearing. Tom tested his theory.

As Tom pressed against your side, he draped one hand down your leg, teasing your inner thigh, while his other one ran across the curve of your breast.

“In the end, you crave subjugation.” Tom growled into your ear, using the timbre he reserved only for the screen.

You arched your back, your ass pushed against Tom’s crotch. You licked your lips as you groaned.

“Yes, Loki!” Your breath hitched, and you groaned as you turned onto your side, your breath returning to an even and heavy tempo.

Tom chuckled as he returned to his side of the bed. “Interesting.”

-

You woke the next morning to find Tom’s side of the bed cold. You envied his ability to wake early and go for a run. You stood and padded off to the kitchen, hoping to find Tom there.

“Morning, love.” Tom greeted you as he turned from the fridge. “Coffee?”

“Hmm.” you nodded. Tom retrieved a mug from the cupboard and pour your coffee, adding sweetener and creamer.

You inhaled the aroma before taking your first sip, savoring that taste. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I am making some eggs if you want some.”

“Please.”

Tom smiled as he turned his attention to the stove.

“So how late did you get in last night? I didn’t hear you.”

“After midnight. I didn’t want to wake you. Did you sleep well?” Tom prodded.

“Hmmm. yes. Thank you for hanging those curtains.”

“My pleasure.” Tom plated the eggs and joined you at the table. “I’ve been wondering how do you like the black hair?” Tom ran his fingers through his hair.

“It’s nice but I prefer you ginger.” You took a big bite of eggs.

“You are too kind, darling. Have you ever considered about using it to our advantage in the bedroom? I could bring home a costume from the set or something?” Tom raised his eyebrows, staring at you.

You dropped your fork. “No, no, no!” you stammered. “I don’t think I would like that.” you lied as you reached for Tom’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “You are plenty of an adventure in that department.”

Tom chuckled as his head dropped. “Thanks, darling. If you ever change your mind…” He gave you a knowing glance.

“You will be the first to know.”

Tom squeezed your hand back and rose to clear the plates. He headed to pick up his things.

“Will you be late again?”

“I’m afraid so.” He leaned down and pecked your lips. “Don’t wait up.”

“I won’t. Love you. Kick some ass.” You playfully swatted at Tom’s backside.

“Of course.”

-

Tom again returned late in the evening to a darkened apartment. He repeated the routine from the previous night before. As he entered the room, he glanced at you. Your knees were pulled up, tenting the sheets. Again, Tom noticed the telltale moan escape your lips.

Tom slipped next to you. He didn’t bother asking if you were awake. He decided instead to have a bit of fun.

“Oh dear, look at the state you are in.” he purred into your ear.

His fingers traced along your thigh before he grazed along your slit through your panties, already soaking with your arousal. You squirmed under his touch. You gasped.

“Would like me to help you out?” Tom continued to tease you.

“Please, Loki.” you begged.

Tom laughed. “I would much prefer to see you bring yourself to completion. Play with yourself, dove.” Tom commanded.

You groaned at the authoritative tone. Tom swore you gushed just at his voice as Loki. Your hand made its way down the front of your panties.

“Yes!” you hissed as you played with your clit. Your orgasm already near.

The sight of you pleasuring yourself caused Tom to fist his hardened cock, chasing his own release.

“That’s it, darling. You delight my senses.” Tom teased, his breath heavy as his own orgasm approached.

His words spurred you on and you slipped a finger inside of you. You curled it inside you, hitting that spot making your knees quiver.

“I’m close.” you whispered.

“As am I. Cum for me, dove.” Tom’s head fell against the pillows.

Your orgasm hit you hard, and your toes curled. “YES!”

“Fuck!” Tom hissed as he orgasmed himself.

Your body relaxed against the mattress. Tom kissed your cheek before getting up to clean himself up in the bathroom.

“How delightful.” Tom’s mind raced with possibilities for tomorrow night.

-

You slept in the next morning, exhausted. You had a very vivid dream last night involving Loki. You would never admit to Tom about your dark fantasies regarding Loki. You rolled over to find a note on Tom’s pillow.

Darling,

I am sorry I’m not there when you wake up. I am also sorry I won’t be able to make our lunch date today. Last-minute change to the call sheet. But I made you an appointment at your favorite spa to help soften the blow. Another late night. Don’t wait up.

Love, Tom 

P.S. After tonight, I am yours all weekend. 

You allowed yourself to be sad at the lost lunch date for a moment or two before moving onto the excitement of a day of pampering. You skipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Four Hours Later

“She made it there, okay?” Tom asked the person on the other line.

“Fantastic. And how long will she be there?” Tom nodded. “Two hours? That is perfect. Will you ring me when she leaves? Thank you so much.”

Tom hung up the phone, and then hit a different number. “We have two hours. Meet me at the apartment.”

-

You got back to the apartment well before dinner. All the lights were out, which you swore you had left a few on. You dropped your purse and shopping bags by the door and headed to the bedroom to change into lounge wear.

“How dare you keep me waiting!” a familiar baritone echoed in the unlit room.

“Tom?” you asked the void. It was impossible to see anything. Those blackout curtains did their job.

“Your precious Tom is not here. He sent…” Tom stepped out of the shadows of the room and into the little light let in from the bathroom and living room. “… me in his place.”

He was dressed in his Loki costume. All leather and metal. His black locks slicked back.

“What on earth are you wearing, Tom?” Your voice cracked as he strutted towards you.

He held his hands out. “This is my regular armor.” He backed you against the wall. “Call me Tom one more time…” His hands hit the wall by your head. “… and I will punish you.”

You opened your mouth to protest but considered otherwise. You tilted your chin. “Then what shall I call you?”

A chuckle rumbled in his chest. “You know all too well what to call me, pet. It is the same name that has fallen from your lips the past two evenings.”

Your eyes widened, and your mouth dropped open. “But I—”

Loki placed a finger upon your lips. “There is no need to explain. I am well aware of the desire I spark in many a Midgardian woman.”

Loki pressed against you to hover his lips over your ear. “And tonight I am here for you. To make your darkest fantasies a reality.”

You gasped as his words sent a shiver down your spine and heat straight to your core.

“All you have to do is say the words and I’m all yours.” He stepped away. You leaned forward, hungry for his warmth.

You bit your lip, choosing your next words carefully. “Take me, Loki.” His lips curled up into a mischevious grin. “My king.” you added with a smirk.

Loki pushed you back against the wall, hitching your leg up. His lips attacked your neck, nipping and sucking with each kiss.

“You will leave marks.” You whined.

He laughed against you, bucking against you in dominance, his erection straining against his pants. “Then everyone will recognize that you are mine.”

You snapped your hips against him. “You are aware I am taken by another.”

“I don’t see a ring claiming you.” Loki pulled your top over your head. His hands slid over your torso. “He must not realize what he has.”

“Oh, I think he does.” you smirked. “He is a gentleman.”

“How boring.” Loki squeezed your breasts, and you arched your back.

“Yes.” you sighed.

“Does that please you?” He reached behind and unhooked your bra. You let it fall to the floor. He pinched your nipples, teasing them to hard pebbles.

“It does.” you breathed, palming him through his leather trousers. Loki growled through his teeth. “Does this please you?”

“Well aren’t you full of mischief?”

“I would rather be full of the God of Mischief.”

“In due time. First, I must…” He tugged your pants down to your ankles, you kicked them away. “… prepare for you a god.”

Loki’s fingers trailed down your body and you shifted your weight to open your legs to his touch. He swiped along your folds.

“Perhaps you don’t need as much preparation as I first imagined. Already so wet for me.” He pushed a finger into you. You gripped his shoulders for support. “And tight.”

He added a second finger, and you bucked against him. Your release coming upon you fast.

“Please…” you begged.

Loki pressed his thumb against your clit. “Cum undone for me.”

You spasmed around his fingers as you saw bright white. You clung to Loki for support as your legs gave way. He pulled his fingers and popped them into his mouth.

“Delicious.”

You groaned.

“Lie down on the bed.”

You did as you were told, settling against the pillows. Loki undid buckles and snaps as he shed layers of leather. He soon stood in front of you, naked. The mattress gave under his weight as he crawled towards you.

“You are a vision.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Well, I am a god.” Loki commented. “Now to make good on my promise.”

He teased your folds with the tip of his cock, collecting some of your juices before pushing into you, filling you completely.

“FUCK! Yes, Loki!”

“You are divine when you moan my name. Although I much prefer you to be awake.” Loki snapped his hips against you.

Loki rutted against you with an animalistic need. You bucked your hips to match his thrusts. His pubic bone grazed against your clit, creating delicious friction.

“Loki, I am close.” you panted. Your nails dug into his back.

“Then cum for me. I want to feel you around me.”

Loki snaked his hand between your bodies to find your clit, drawing tight circles. You screamed as you orgasmed. Your pussy clenched around his cock, causing him to soon follow with his own release, spilling inside you. He stilled inside you, and you twisted underneath him, signaling for him to fall to your side.

“Tom?” you asked tentatively.

His eyes soften, the crinkles appearing around his eyes as he smiled at you. “Yes, darling?”

“How long do you have the costume for?”

“Um… Monday. Why?” his brow furrowed.

“I have a few other ideas in mind.” Your hands swirled across his chest hair.

“What did you have in mind?” His eyes sparkled.


End file.
